Me disculpo, mi lady
by Zilia K
Summary: Astrid y Hiccup discuten, pero luego de aclarar las cosas... ambos sienten que hay algo que no los deja coinciliar el sueño esa noche. Advertencia de LEMON. Hiccstrid


Yo también me disculpo por el terrible título de este XDD y del otro lemon, la verdad es que se me seco el cerebro justo en el momento en que estaba pensando en el nombre del fic XDD

Bueno, este lemon lo ubico cronológicamente justo después del capítulo 6 de la temporada 6 de Carrera al borde. ((Si lo sé XD acabo de pervertir un momento hermoso y romántico Hiccstrid XDDD, pero 9w9 son cosas que pasan XD))

Sin más los dejo con la historia…

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Me disculpo, mi lady .-.-.-.**

* * *

La joven salió del cuarto de baño con el cabello estilando, aquel día había sido largo y se merecía quitarse toda esa tierra de encima. Aunque más que eso, lo que realmente seguía molestándole era ese par de enamorados. Quien diría que el demente de Dagur y la estructurada Mala iban a... ¿contraer matrimonio?

Sin darse cuenta volvió a mirar el medallón colgado en la pared, el mismo que su novio le había obsequiado para formalizar ese compromiso que tenían.

Su corazón dio un pequeño brinquito, y sin notarlo una de sus manos se acercó hasta su rostro, mientras las yemas de sus dedos rozaban sutilmente sus labios, recordando aquel increíble beso que Hiccup le había dado esa tarde. Sin dudarlo, con el paso del tiempo le había estado tomando experticia al tema, tanto que ese simple beso la había dejado con una curiosa sensación, de sólo recordarlo sentía que la piel se le erizaba y que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, era… una sensación molesta. Verdaderamente lo era.

En especial ahora que sabía que Hiccup se había ido a su cabaña, a dormir, obviamente y ella estaba en la suya, sin poder dormir. No por nada había decidido tomar un baño, aún tenía la vaga esperanza de que aquello la ayudaría a "relajarse" y finalmente conciliar el sueño.

Stormfly rugió haciendo un sonido que parecía más un graznido que otra cosa, y salió fuera de la tienda agitando su cola como si estuviera saludando a alguien conocido.

— ¿Pero qué…? —Se amarró de mejor manera la toalla a su cuerpo y dejo que el rebelde y húmedo mechón de su rostro se pegara a su frente sin importarle.

Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó una de las hachas de su gran colección colgadas ordenadamente en la pared y con una mirada fiera tanteo con sus pies descalzos el suelo de madera, escuchado el suave crujir de las tablas al pisar más de la cuenta. El hacha dio un pequeño giró entre sus manos, dispuestas al frente de su cuerpo y una sonrisa confiada adorno sus facciones femeninas. En esas fachas y con el hacha en mano, más que una vikinga parecía una peligrosa amazona buscando a su presa.

La entrada de la carpa había quedado entreabierta, el mecanismo que había dispuesto para su cerrada automática hubiera fallado a mitad del trayecto. Dejando que la tenue luz proveniente de alguna antorcha exterior dibujara una silueta alargada justo en el umbral donde comenzaba su dominio.

El hacha volvió a girar entre sus manos y su lengua humedeció sus labios para poco después morder suavemente su labio inferior con creciente ansiedad.

¿Quién sería tan idiota como para atravesar esa entrada?

Evidentemente no era un enemigo, su querida Nadder no hubiera salido recibir a nadie desconocido moviendo la cola tan animadamente, pero quizás se trataba de los dementes gemelos, o del idiota de Snotlout o aún peor... del enfermo de Dagur. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda con la sola imagen de que ese pelirrojo y ella se encontraran, con ella en semejante aspecto. Pero no porque estuviera cubierta por una simple toalla y su acostumbrado entrenzado estuviera desecho iban a aplacar su corazón guerrero, su inigualable habilidad y puntería, si esperaba el momento justo el intruso ni siquiera tendría tiempo de entender que demonios había pasado.

Respiró profundamente y observó con atención la sombra que se dibujó en el suelo haciéndose cada vez más alargada. Y espero... espero a que llegara el momento y cuando este llego.

— ¡Largo estúpido pervertido!

Había gritado al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el hacha con fuerza tal, que salió disparada hacia el frete dando giros peligrosos en el aire y...

— ¡Yo no vi nada! —Exclamó lanzándose al piso sintiendo como el hacha rozaba su mejilla entre uno de los giros y se clavaba justo en el bordecito de madera de la entrada.

— ¿Hiccup?

No podía creerlo, el "intruso" no era nada más y nada menos que su prometido.

¿Qué diantres hacia allí?

Pero antes de responder esa pregunta...

— ¡Por Odin, Hiccup! —Exclamó viendo que la sangre comenzaba a gotear desde el rostro del castaño y ensuciaba su piso— ¡¿Estás herido?!

Corrió aún descalza hasta alcanzar a su amado y ahora herido vikingo. Se sentía tan culpable y mal que en verdad creyó que no podía ser una novia más terrible, acababa de lanzarle un hacha a su pareja y si no fuera por el milímetro que había calculado para que el ataque no fuera mortal, seguro la cabeza de él estaría rodando por el piso en ese momento.

¡Era la peor novia de la historia de los vikingos!

— ¡Hiccup! —Se hincó junto al joven y observó como él trata de detener la pequeña hemorragia apoyando su mano sobre la mejilla dañada— ¡Yo no quise! ¡No me acordaba que las había afilado ayer! ¡Ayyy perdón... perdón!

Pero el jinete no le respondía, ni tampoco la estaba mirando. Y ella... ella no sabía donde demonios meterse. Si Estoico se enteraba de esto ¿cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara?... si Ruffnut veía a Hiccup justo ahora en el piso con ella disculpándose de su terrible actuar sería su burla de aquí a la eternidad, si... si el demente de Dagur se enteraba seguro le diría que era peor que Mala, se reiría en su cara y trataría de convencer a Hiccup que ella no era una buena mujer para ser desposada; y es que aunque Mala fuera increíblemente ruda y peligrosa, era estúpidamente tierna con su "amorcito".

¿Por qué ella no podía lanzarle un beso en vez de un hacha al amor de su vida?

— ¿Hiccup... por favor? ¿Aún tienes dos ojos? —De pronto sintió deseos de llorar, obviamente no lloraría, eso era bobo y de débiles y ella no era una mujer débil, así que con una fuerza de voluntad sobrenatural contuvo esas lágrimas en sus ojos y no las dejo escapar— ¿Estas bien?

En un contacto trémulo, apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico y entonces para su sorpresa, escuchó como él ya no podía aguantar más la risa y estallaba en una carcajada divertida ocultando casi todo su rostro con su mano.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Y nuevamente se sintió como una verdadera idiota.

Con una rapidez abrumante, todo ese pesar y culpa fue reemplazado por una rabia que seguro ni el mismísimo Thor podría contener.

— ¡Voy a matarte! —Exclamó justo antes de que el chico se escapara de sus garras y saliera corriendo hacia el interior de la estancia aun riendo.

Afuera la Nadder y el Furia Nocturna observaron confundidos la escena, pero decidieron seguir con sus juegos, sin prestarles demasiada atención a sus jinetes enloquecidos.

— ¡Perdóname Astrid! —se defendió esquivando a su peligrosa valquiria, quien había recuperado su hacha y lo seguía con un aura oscura— ¡Mi lady... no me pude resistir!

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a preocuparme de esa manera?!

En verdad ella estaba furiosa.

— ¡Era una bromita!

Esquivó por segunda vez el hacha de su prometida antes de que esta lo alcanzara.

Al menos todos esos años conociéndola, lo habían ayudado a desarrollar unos increíbles reflejos, y debía darle gracias a los Dioses de que así fuera.

— ¡¿Qué clase de bromas de mal gusto son esas?!

Se detuvo en seco acorralando al castaño contra la primera pared que se les atravesó.

— ¡Es que te veías adorable con esa carita de preocupación! —Junto sus manos delante de su rostro y se esforzó por materializar su mejor carita de borreguito que tenía— No te enojes, bonita...

Astrid observó al chico y su miradita derritió su corazón de hielo tan fácil que de verdad se sintió vulnerable. Pero antes de bajar su arma, miró detenidamente la herida que ahora Hiccup tenía en su mejilla y una verdadera puñalada volvió a reiterarle que fuera de la boba broma de su prometido, ella seguía siendo la peor novia del mundo al herirlo.

— Lo siento —se disculpó bajando la mirada y junto con ella el hacha.

Hiccup sonrió enternecido y se resistió al impulso de abrazarla. Porque tan pronto como la idea se le paso por la cabeza, noto que ella estaba "casi" desnuda y mantenía su cabello suelto y mojado bajando por sus hombros con una gracia que le impedía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sin poder evitarlo su corazón se aceleró y un notorio rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

— Astrid, mi lady... —susurró tratando de controlarse, pero luego todo su lado romanticón floreció como casi toda cosa en primavera— por ti daría mi otra pierna en prenda sin dudarlo.

Astrid sonrió ante el bobo comentario de su prometido y levantando su mirada la encadeno a la del joven de forma inexplicable.

— Iré por algo para curarte —le indicó posando su mano fría sobre la mejilla no dañada de Hiccup.

El cerró momentáneamente los ojos y sintió como ese impulso incontrolable se apoderaba de él, justo como lo había hecho aquella tarde cuando se había disculpado con ella por ser un verdadero idiota. Recordaba perfectamente que ese impulso lo había llevado inclusive a interrumpir las palabras de ella y probablemente si no los hubiesen interrumpido ese beso hubiera subido de tono, porque en ese momento él no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

Pero al sentir como aquel suave contacto se alejaba de su rostro, abrió sus ojos para encontrarla, la sujetó de la cintura y se apoderó de sus labios con una ansiedad que estremeció su cuerpo por completo.

Astrid parpadeó un par de veces, pero no tardo demasiado en dejarse llevar nuevamente por él y corresponder ese renovado beso. Sujetando el rostro de Hiccup con sus dos manos y poniéndose de puntillas para poder profundizar aquel contacto.

Se separaron agitados y volvieron a dedicarse una mirada, de esas que guardaban una complicidad que sólo ellos podían comprender.

— Estuve pensando —murmuró de pronto recordando porque estaba allí a estas horas de la noche.

— Quien lo hubiera imaginado —se mofo sonriendo divertida, aprisionando el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

— Muy graciosa.

Hiccup la miraba seriamente, algo que sin lugar a dudas ella no paso por alto y entonces suspirando resignada agregó.

— En verdad lo lamento, no es que quiera que andamos acaramelados como Mala y Dagur, pero... no sé... no sé que me paso.

— ¿Celosa? —Volvió a sonreírle juntando su frente a la de ella, dejando que la punta de sus narices se rozar y consiguiendo que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran por la cercanía que mantenían.

— ¿Yo? —Se alejó un poco tratando de tomar distancia para no caer en el jueguito de su novio— ya quisieras.

Él soltó una risita divertido y volvió a juntar sus rostros, frotando su mejilla con la de ella melosamente.

— Estás celosa —dictaminó mientras juntaba más su cuerpo al de ella.

— Hiccup, ya basta —trato de resistirse a sus encantos, en verdad trato de hacerlo. Pero sentir su cálida respiración en su cuello la hizo temblar de los nervios.

— Ya te lo había dicho... siento haber sido tan ciego.

Tenía que desviar el tema, no podía seguir así.

— ¿Y qué te tenía tan pensativo ahora?

— Eras tú.

¡Mierda! Esto no estaba funcionando como ella creyó.

— ¿No estabas buscando una forma de adelantarte a la jugada de Johann?

— Nada de eso, estaba pensando en ti —Insistió comenzando a besar su cuello, saboreando aquella piel aun ligeramente humedecida por el reciente baño— aunque no creí que te encontraría así —volvió a besar sus labios con deseo, definitivamente ya no podía seguir conteniéndose— te ves increíblemente sexy.

Ella se estremeció con fuerza al escucharlo, su corazón había dado un brinco y ahora galopaba con ímpetu haciendo que dentro de ella creciera la ansiedad.

Agitada lo jaló suavemente para apartarlo de esa pared, encaminándose al catre que estaba en la otra esquina del cuarto. Él, avanzó perdido en ese intenso juego entre sus bocas, mientras sus manos se movían descaradamente por el cuerpo de la rubia aún sobre esa única prenda que la protegía.

Se detuvieron y con una sonrisa traviesa Hiccup la desestabilizo haciendo que ella cayera sobre las tablas de la cama, con las piernas colgando del borde y sin darle cabida a replicas, la acorralo mientras sus manos presurosas eliminaron el burdo cubrimiento de su desnudes, había bastado sólo un movimiento para dejarla completamente desprovista de cualquier prenda, la observó extasiado y por una fracción de segundo sintió como sus lujuriosos pensamientos lo traicionaban.

— Deberías quedarte

Le dijo Astrid en un tonito ronroneante e incitante, tanto que Hiccup mordió su labio inferir para no soltar un "de eso no hay duda" casi desesperado, sabía que podía lograr, aunque fuera con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, hacerse el interesante.

— Voy a pensarlo —dijo luego, alzando sus cejas y haciendo todo cuanto estaba en él para no caer como siempre ante los indudables encantos de su valquiria.

Notó como ella pretendía rechistar, pero sin miramientos, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, recargando su cuerpo sobre el de su amada vikinga, mientras sus manos sujetaban los pechos de ella haciéndola suspirar, pero deseaba demostrarle que podía hacerlo mejor... mucho mejor.

Mantenía una de sus rodillas apoyadas sobre el borde de la cama y separándose un poco se quitó la túnica que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su figura delgada, pero de un abdomen y brazos bien tonificados. Sin perder tiempo, volvió a apoderarse de los labios de ella en un beso rápido y vehemente, y luego bajo con sus besos por su cuello, deleitándose con aquella fresca fragancia de la piel de ella, exquisita y húmeda.

Astrid gimió con fuerza al sentir la premura que llevaba la boca de su amado, probablemente más de alguna marca dejaría sobre su cuerpo, pero no le importaba, en ese momento sólo pensaba cuanto la excitaba sentirlo así de ansioso. Él, se entretuvo con sus pechos, percibiendo como ella temblaba y movía las piernas inquieta ante sus insistentes caricias, sus besos desbordantes de pasión, su lengua juguetona y sus exhalaciones extasiadas, pero no se conformaría con ello, hoy no... y dejando momentáneamente de lado los mimos, bajo con sus besos haciendo un lento recorrido desde aquellos botones erectos y ligeramente enrojecidos por sus atenciones, dibujando un camino con su lengua y sus dientes que mordisqueaban de tanto en tanto la piel erizada de su adorada vikinga, haciéndola exclamar suspiros eróticos y agitados.

— Puedo hacerlo mejor —sonrió ante la sola idea que se cruzó por su mente, en ese instante estaba totalmente cegado por la lujuria que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y conseguía que su miembro se endureciera cada vez más.

Tenerla así, presa de su boca y de sus manos, ávidas y afanosas. Esa chica conseguía sacar una parte oculta de él, y es que sólo escucharla suspirar lo enloquecia.

Ella, respirando agitada lo observó, justo antes de que él retomara sus besos y la hiciera temblar como una chiquilla asustada. Hiccup lamió su vientre firme y sus manos se encargaron de masajear las piernas de ella, abriéndose paso lentamente, hasta que su boca alcanzó el recorrido que hacían sus dedos y su lengua acompañara sus masajes lentos y estimulantes.

— Espera... ¿qué estas...?

Pero no pudo continuar, de su boca se escapó un gemido intenso y como pudo se aferró de las tablas al sentir que los juegos de su prometido habían alcanzado algo oculto y extremadamente sensible en su anatomía, y al parecer sus acciones sólo consiguieron aumentar el frenesí con él que el castaño parecía devorarla, porque sosteniéndola firmemente con sus manos para que no escapara, la estímulo hasta que ella gritara su nombre de placer.

Escucharla era como una dulce e incitante melodía, como las que decían usaban las sirenas para engatusar a los náufragos. Y si Astrid hubiera sido una sirena y el un descuidado navegante, no hubiera dudado en lanzarse a sus brazos y dejarse arrastrar hasta lo más profundo del océano entre sus garras. Quizás era eso lo que sentían los dragones atraídos por la melodía del Canto mortal.

¿Y quién podía saberlo?

Pero fuera como fuera, no le importaba, sólo sabía que justo ahí y ahora no podía detenerse.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y entre un gemido ahogado un fuerte temblor recorrió su cuerpo, contrayendo sus músculos dejándola vulnerable ante las siguientes acciones del chico, quien volvió a subir jalando aquella molesta prensa que aprisionaba su falo ardiente, dejando que el pantalón quedara arrugado entre sus piernas a medio recorrido. Ya no soportaba más el calor de su cuerpo, ni ese ahogante sentimiento que solo se acrecentó al ver como ella aún prisionera e indefensa entre sus brazos respiraba entrecortadamente, manteniendo sus labios enrojecidos y ligeramente entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada destellante, clavada a la de él.

Su pecho subía y bajada en un constante vaivén, y sin poder resistirse a la invitación de sus labios, volvió a besarla. Percibiendo como ella trataba de jalarlo para cambiar las posiciones. Pero esta vez no se lo permitiría, la tenía justo donde deseaba y estaba decidido a demostrarle que podía estar a la altura de una mujer tan intensa como lo era ella en cada aspecto de su vida.

— Astrid Hofferson, te amo —le dijo en un tonito ronroneante contra su oído— te amo como no tienes idea —y beso ardientemente su piel, sujetando sus muñecas con sus manos y acomodando sus piernas para que las de ella lo rodearan y su miembro palpitante pudiera alcanzar el sexo de ella.

La penetro con aquella misma ansiedad que había dominado cada una de sus acciones aquella noche, escuchando como su musa volvía a gemir y él la acompañaba deleitándose con aquella cálida y envolvente sensación que recorrió su miembro al interior de ella y subió por cada fibra de su ser. Hiccup movió sus caderas gozando de ese roce íntimo y maravilloso, y jadeando aumento el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas ayudándose con una de sus piernas aun apoyadas sobre el borde de la cama y sujetando con una de sus manos las tablas de la cama para impulsarse, mientras que la otra se aferra al cuerpo de ella.

Astrid no podía creer aún que aquel viril muchacho estaba encargándose de hacerla alcanzar el cielo con esa pasión que la estaba enloqueciendo, la excitaba de sobremanera sentir que jadeaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo y gemía ronco mientras intentaba besarla y respirar al mismo tiempo.

Pero el jinete no se detuvo y separándose brevemente de ella, tomó sus piernas y las acomodó sobre sus hombros para volver a penetrarla sintiendo como aquella posición lo ayudaba a ir más lejos, más profundo.

Astrid arqueo su espalda y se aferró a lo que pudo, gimiendo con fuerza siendo acompañada por él quien aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta que ambos alcanzaron un intenso clímax, el más intenso que habían tenido hasta ahora, el que dejo por un segundo sus sentidos suspendidos y luego una involuntaria contracción tras otra los hizo suspirar extasiados y felices. Era una sensación que no podían describir.

Jadeante y perlado de sudor, Hiccup admiró a su hermosa novia, quien evidentemente parecía tan o más agotada que él.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó dejando que sus miembros se relajaran y su rostro quedara casi pegado al de ella al acercarse.

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿No estuve tan mal, no?

Sonrió divertido al ver como las mejillas de ella se encendían de la vergüenza.

— Eres un tonto.

Lo empujó con la ayuda de su codo y al fin consiguió escapar de sus redes.

De ninguna manera iba a responder algo tan bochornoso como eso, si sabía que él sabía su respuesta. Y sin decir más se sentó en el borde de la cama y acercó la manta que estaba doblada justo a los pies de la misma con toda la intensión de arroparse.

Un sonriente Hiccup dio un brinquito y se acomodó sobre la cama haciéndolo espacio a su compañera.

— ¿Aún sigue en pie tu propuesta?

Ella lo miró divertida y acomodando el mechón de su flequillo aún húmedo...

— Sólo si te quitas la prótesis y los pantalones como corresponde, a menos que quieras que yo lo haga en tu lugar —agregó en tono coqueto y después soltó una suave risita al ver como Hiccup se sonrojaba notoriamente, era evidente que había entendido sus intenciones.

— Dame un respiró —se excusó quitándole la frazada a ella para cubrirse o más bien para "proteger sus nobles partes".

— ¿No querías quedarte?

Ella volvió a reír y luego se montó en la cama para acercarse a su prometido y sin que él se lo esperara, golpeó uno de sus hombros con su puño cerrado y firme.

— Auch —se quejó sobándose la zona dañada, pero a la vez sonriendo divertido al descubrir lo que ella pretendía, la conocía tan bien— eso dolió.

— Eso es por asustarme —le indicó y luego acarició dulcemente su mejilla aún dañada, pero al menos de hace ya bastante que no sangraba— y esto... por todo lo demás —y le planto un amoroso beso en los labios, sacándole un suspiro a su castaño quien sujeto su rostro buscando que ese contacto lo mantuvieran por unos cuantos segundos más.

Hiccup relamió sus labios al separarse y le sonrió embobado, aún no podía creer que la mujer con la que siempre había soñado estuviera allí, justo delante de él.

— Creo que será una noche larga —sonrió justo antes de deshacerse de su prótesis y del pantalón, para luego atrapar a Astrid entre sus brazos y acurrucarse junto con ella.

— Mañana no me culpes si no puedes levantarte —le advirtió coquetamente, correspondiendo ese abrazo y recorriendo con sus labios la piel desnuda del cuello de su vikingo— tú decidiste quedarte.

— No sé si eso es una amenaza o una bienvenida —bromeo soltando una risotada divertido.

Astrid dejo de lado sus besos para reírse junto a su pareja. Definitivamente Mala tenía más talento que ella en lo que se refería a ser "amorosa", pero al menos sabía que su extraño sentido del humor era grato para Hiccup y con eso le bastaba.

— ¿Y eso realmente importa?

— Claro que no... mi lady.

Y sellaron esa conversación con un renovado beso.

Quien diría que aquello que había comenzado con toda la intención de ser una sincera "disculpa" terminaría en una de las noches más apasionadas de las que no habían tenido hace tiempo, pero estaban felices... y eso... eso era lo único que en ese momento les importaba.

Al menos aún la noche era joven y ellos seguían siendo dos vikingos apasionados y enamorados.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

XD! Como les había dicho… esta es la revancha de Hiccup. Obviamente refiriéndome al otro lemon que subí hace no mucho XD

En fin… espero que quien se de una vuelta a leer esto, haya sido de su agrado :) ,quien sabe… quizás suba otras cosas.

¡Saludos a todos!

P.D: Estúpido y hermoso Hiccup XD ¿porque diablos tienes que ser tan lindo? Es que… ¿en serio? XD vieron esa declaración romántica justo al final del capítulo de la serie :"") XDD!


End file.
